


Okay, Bet

by Yallsehood



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bets, Calculester only mentioned, Confessions, Crushes, Cussing, Cute, Damien LaVey - Freeform, Damien pining, Dancing, Drugs, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Happy Ending, Highschool Party, Joy only mentioned, Liam De Lioncourt - Freeform, Liam falls for Damien, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Mentions of drugs, Miranda only mentioned, Party, Partying, Past poly relationship mentioned, Pining, Profanity, Romantic Fluff, Scott only mentioned, Slayer only mentioned, Spoilers for a few secret endings, Spoilers of Liam’s past, Vera only mentioned, Zoe writes fanfiction, cute fluff, damien x liam, liam centric, loving kisses, mentions of one night stands, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallsehood/pseuds/Yallsehood
Summary: Liam loses a bet to Polly, and she forces him to go to one of her parties with a plan in mind; she simply hopes the vampire would have a good time. When Liam runs into a certain Prince of Hell at Polly’s party it’s uncertain if he’s truly the loser of that bet.
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Liam de Lioncourt
Kudos: 23





	Okay, Bet

Of course he had lost to Polly, right? It all made sense. Polly would easily be able to sway the judges since she could easily sway all of them. Polly was into plenty of mainstream things, and she could’ve honestly won the judge’s favor by flashing them. Truthfully, it didn’t add up in Liam’s head at all. He actually made some sort of food, and Polly made something that was literally the cat’s pajamas. 

Watching the British judge’s walk away, Liam’s disgruntled expression remained on his face. For being four-hundred-years-old, Liam’s skin looked remarkably young. Anyhow, he cocked a brow at Polly. “What do you want?”   
“Well, I wanna do a lot of things! I could go for a party right now, some drugs. Do you have any? Ooo, or maybe a drug party! Party drugs. I know they sound the same, but they’re two very different th-”

“No.” Liam cut Polly off. He knew he could get away with not dealing with whatever Polly wanted out of this bet, but he was a vampire of his word. He knew the ghost was a tad bit absent minded - and dumb as rocks - but he waited for her to realize what was going on. “From the bet. You won, Polina.” 

For a moment, Polly’s mind and facial expression went blank as she blinked. She could make Liam do so many things! Maybe she should try to find something she never thought Liam had done before. Then again, Liam has been around for a  _ really _ long time, so what could she really get out of this? Well, she supposed she could always get Liam to do something she had never seen him do. “Come to the party I’m throwing this weekend.”

A party? This sounded extremely simple, and so underwhelming. Either way, Liam was glad it wasn’t something extremely ridiculous. As much as he dreaded the thought of going to one of Polly’s chaotic parties, he would still go. Honestly, Liam could use some time out and about. He could probably get some kind of wild food pic at Polly’s bash; he supposed a lot could happen, but he was a teenager and needed to have some fun. “I’ll be there.” Liam said, not sounding thrilled whatsoever. He supposed he was about to find out why people thought Polly’s parties were so amazing. This would definitely hurt his image, but the purple vampire just pretended not to care. 

When Liam thought of a cool party he generally thought of a small crowd. He was the king of exclusivity, and he thought everyone would respect it. Is a party not more successful if less people show up? That’s how you know who the cool people are anyway. He didn’t want to waste his time doing something he didn’t want to do. Instead of going to a busy party he could go to a club no one’s ever gone to before. Liam would likely complain about it if it was horrible; that was one of his favorite things to do. 

It appeared to Liam de Lioncourt that tonight would be anything but blissful. He looked over to Polly with disgust. “This is what you call a party?” He questioned, clearly unamused just by having a presence at this party tonight. “Polina there-”

“I didn’t invite you here tonight to hear your  _ boring _ hipster talk, Liam!” Polly scoffed and nudged the vampire’s side with her elbow gently. “Come on and let loose, Liam. Don’t be as bitter as the blood leaking from your fangs. Have some freakin’ fun for once!”

Polly left Liam standing there with no chance for rebuttal. Liam was positive there was no blood leaking from his fangs, but he didn’t let that comment bother him. It never occurred to him that people may not see him as fun. Well, the majority opinion didn’t truly matter, now did it? Still, he didn’t want to completely ruin Polly’s party. If he had lost this bet to her, he should at least entertain her a bit, right? Begrudgingly, the vampire made his way out to see who else was at Polly’s banger. He scanned the crowd with his yellow eyes to search for his other social classmates. He spotted Miranda talking to Calculester over by a punch bowl as she tried to explain her party serfs to him. The coven appeared to be there for some reason, and they looked completely disinterested in everything. Liam approved of their condescending looks, but he had no want to run into his ex-girlfriend that night. Speaking of exes, Liam almost ran into Aaravi. Who let the slayer in? Well, she is better than the odd space prince that tries to marry everyone for some reason. The more Liam walked around the more he realized most students of Spooky High were within the crowd. 

Liam just decided to wander outside for the fresh air, but he heard a scream of victory and flash of victory. For a moment, the crowd cleared and he saw Damien LaVey breathing fire after winning a round of some odd game Liam had no interest in looking into. His eyes were glued to the prince of hell. He didn’t know Damien was going to be here. The guy was the prince of hell, so the vampire assumed he had important prince stuff to do sometimes, right? That would be cool. Liam didn’t know what royalty did truthfully. His only taste of royalty was the one time he was prom king, and that was partially due to Miranda. He stopped in his tracks as he watched Damien start dancing. Did he go to parties a lot? Liam supposed he wouldn’t know. Perhaps it was good Polly invited him after all..

There was some music playing from god knows where, but there were a lot of cheesy pop songs on it, so the guests figured Calculester must have come along and found a popular party tunes playlist. Liam was not a fan of any of these songs, so he ended up pulling out his phone; unfortunately, his cellular device fell out of his hands shortly after due to the fact a certain prince had nudged him. Liam sent a glare over in Damien’s direction.

“Oh, hush. Don’t look at me like that. You need to watch where you’re going, nimrod.”   
“Nimrod. Original.” Liam rolled his eyes as he let out a sigh. “I wasn’t even moving, Damien. You’re the one dancing.”

“That’s what people at parties do! Even at arson parties.”

“Arson… arson parties? Is that some weird trend?”

“No. Not a lot of people go to them.”

“Sounds illegal.” Liam said, somewhat irritated with Damien still. He would take note of the fact there was a thing called Arson Parties, and that people had yet to jump on this trend yet. Perhaps it could be one of his many phases. 

There was silence for a moment, but Damien hadn’t moved. He kept dancing next to the boring vampire, and he didn’t have the want to move. “Why the fuck are you are?” Damien asked. He sounded angry, but he always sounded angry. Truthfully, he was glad to see Liam outside of school. Most of his discussions with Liam included them arguing. Liam just opposed him so much, and he was so smart… it was hot. 

“Polina insisted I come here since I lost a bet to her.”

“You lost a bet with Polly?” Damien cocked a brow inquisitively as he watched Liam nod. Of anything to come out of Liam’s mouth, he certainly was not expecting that. “Shouldn’t you be partying then?”   
“I don’t really party, Damien. I am observing.”   
“You mean like every lame hipster kid does? You gonna brood? You’re just gonna be a bitch to society?”   
“I fight society.”

“Bullshit.” Damien spat. If Liam spent his life fighting the mainstream to be different, is he not being influenced by society? Damien thought it made no sense. Liam could be such a stick in the mud. “Dance, Liam.”

“No.”

“Come on, you lost a fucking bet. Don’t be a sore loser.”   
Liam scoffed as he finally went to pick up his phone off the ground. He pocketed it before looking up at Damien through a few strays hairs that had fallen in front of his face. He didn’t look pleased. “Sore loser?” He sighed. “Damien, I don’t dance.”

“Our life revolves around us going to fucking prom, Liam. I don’t give a flying fuck if you think you can dance or not because you clear do. Got your goddamn ass in this crowd and dance, Liam.” 

Honestly, who was Liam to deny dancing with Damien LaVey? He knew Damien was trying to convince him to dance, and Liam didn’t want to make Polly upset anyways. Begrudgingly, he took the hand Damien extended towards him, and the next thing he knew he was dancing right next to Damien. Even if Liam didn’t want to, he seemed to forget how fun dancing could be. Yes, it was cliche to dance at a party, but that didn’t seem to matter to Liam. In fact, mainstream activities mattered less and less to Liam as the night went on. He lost himself in the music, and Damien seemed to remain by his side the entire time. 

Polly eventually came to check in on the vampire, but she seemed to only smirk when she saw Liam and Damien were dancing together. Liam’s bowtie was even slightly askew. Polly rushed over to tell her best friend, Scott, the good news. Polly originally made the bet as a prank to get Liam here, but she also secretly wanted to push Liam towards Damien since she knew of Damien’s crush on the vampire. Everything seemed to be going so well. 

At school, Liam was sitting in the auditorium just going through some important blog posts he had missed last night. He was sitting next to Vera who was going to produce their production since she convinced the teacher she had experience. Liam didn’t even look up during this class. It was rare anything ever happened. Well, sometimes Scott would get confused putting on his tree costume, but that was nothing new. He did catch the sound of Zoe and Polly giggling behind him. He turned to look at them. “What do you two have to be so happy about this early in the morning?”   
Zoe looked over at Liam. Well, at least some of her eyes were looking at the vampire. “Oh! I’m showing Polly the most recent fanfiction I’m writing.” Zoe explained and almost felt Liam roll his eyes as she looked over at the blue ghost by her side. “You said it went something like this, right? I want it to be as canon as possible.”

“Oh, totally, girl! You should’ve seen the way Damien was lookin’ at him.”

Damien? For a moment, Liam felt something in his cold heart. Who was Damien looking at? Was Polly talking about the party? Had Damien got into something else? Why did he suddenly care so much? Damien was foolish enough to yell about a banana, so why should he care what the prince of hell was up to? Liam didn’t see a point. Even if he did start to develop feelings for the demon, there was no point in seeking out a relationship with him. Liam’s relationships always ended up with him as single whether he went through a breakup or his lover ended up dying. With Damien’s intelligence? Liam was positive it would be the latter. 

Liam has had plenty of conversations with the demon before, so he wasn’t sure why feelings only started now. Was there something in the air at that party? Likely since Polly was the one hosting it. Still, Liam couldn’t deny the sort of magic he felt when he was dancing with Damien. Maybe it was cliche, but he felt as if he was dancing on some kind of cloud. Supposedly, that’s why people would say they were on cloud nine when they were happy. Liam would never resign himself to such a mainstream phrase; he also only felt things close to the void of nothingness. There was no time for trivial things like love… even with Damien. 

Speaking of the devil, Damien waved his hand in front of Liam’s yellow eyes trying to get his attention. “Liam?” Damien questioned. “Earth to twinky little hipster?”

“I’m not a twink.”

“Oh, he speaks.” Damien smirked and sat next to him. He propped his feet up on the back of the seat in front of him. He looked over at Liam who just seemed both annoyed and confused with him. “The bell rang five minutes ago, Liam. You were… nearly as red as me. What the hell were you thinking about?”

Blushing? No way. There was no way in hell that Liam de Lioncourt was  _ blushing _ . He tried to shake the thought off as Damien LaVey was sitting right next to him; Liam hadn’t even noticed Vera had left. “Zoe and Polina were being quite bothersome.” Liam tried to explain, but not mention what he thought they were talking about. 

Notably, a chuckle fell from Damien’s lips. Liam cocked a brow at him curiously as he felt himself fall more for Damien. That’s what he sounded like when he laughed? Liam understood he would outlive the prince of hell, but he couldn’t seem to help but to fall for him. Liam couldn’t figure out why he was happening, but even in all of his years of living emotions never seemed to make sense anyhow. There was no figuring out how all this all started, so Liam wasn’t even going to bother trying. He just let himself look over at Damien hoping his admiration did not show through his gaze. 

Damien saw the raised brow on the cute vampire’s face and sighed. It sounded much more like an annoyed groan in all honesty. “What? I know what they were talking about.” Damien sighed as he ran one of his hands through his messy hair. “I can’t believe Polly fucking meddled.”

“In your life?” Liam asked. “I mean, she seems like she’s working with Zoe for some reason. I don’t see-”

“You lost that bet, right?” Damien asked, seemingly calm. He knew something was going on with Polly. She could’ve asked Liam for anything in the world, and she asked him to go to a party? As enjoyable as it was to see Liam there, Damien knew Polly would’ve asked for something much more zany and much more fun. “Don’t you think Polly could’ve asked for something else? Something more her?”

Liam shrugged as he thought about it. “I guess? What does this have to do with Zoe, Damien?” Liam asked as he gathered his things. He had lunch, and he was missing it right now. There were so many food pics that he needed to tend to. If he wasn’t going to post them, who will? That’s when Liam paused… ugh, how could he be so oblivious. “You know what Zoe’s up to? I thought it was just harmless fanfiction.”   
“It’s fucking disgusting and I wish she wouldn’t meddle in my goddamn love life!”

“Love life?” Liam questioned, almost sounded disgusted. That’s when it all started to click. Polly asked him to go to the party to run into Damien, and Zoe usually writes fanfiction about her friends, or at least people she knows attend Spooky High. He could honestly recall a time when Zoe shipped a chair and table. Either way, Zoe was quite an odd girl. Anyhow, Liam could remember towards the end of the night, Polly had seen him dancing with Damien and seemed overjoyed by it. Had Zoe convinced Polly to ship him and Damien together? No, Damein would not have said love life, and Polly tends to find fanfiction boring unless it was real… unless it was real. “Damien LaVey do you like me?”

“Pffft… no! That’s fucking ridiculous.” Damien chuckled as he rolled his eyes, but he watched Liam’s face fall. Had the vampire liked him too? Damien didn’t think someone as snobby as Liam would fall in love with anyone, but maybe he was wrong. There might be some heart under the hipster’s cold facade after all. “Well, yeah. So what if I do? You’re not a complete fuckbench Liam, so yeah, I fucking do. What’re you going to do about it?”

Was this prince of Hell joking? Liam was surprised Damien hadn’t done something sooner. Honestly, some part of Liam worried this was all some sort of prank; Polly was known to be a prank master since she was part of Prank Masterz (with a Z) with Scott Howl. He didn’t want to believe that to be true. Liam wanted to be lucky enough to love again, and not just have a one night stand. Maybe Liam wanted something more. He hadn’t really been with anyone since Joy, and he hadn’t had anyone close to him since he and Damien were with Aaravi. Liam might’ve been drawn to Damien since then honestly. He was always so caring, and there was more to him than he would let others know… Liam wanted to see that. 

Slowly, Liam turned away from Damien. This seemed like an out of ordinary love confession, but isn’t love mainstream? It was so commercialized. Everyone would fall in love and- no. No, Liam. He couldn’t let his reputation ruin a good chance at something amazing for him. For once, couldn’t he just take a chance on something cliche?It was just like Damien said at the party… he was society’s bitch wasn’t he? He couldn’t let his life be defined by what he despised. Liam knew his abnormalities could certainly be irritating too, so he was unsure if the hotheaded prince would be able to handle him.He seemed irritated at the party. Either way… Liam thought he was ready to take that chance. 

“What am **_I_** going to do about it? Aren’t you the one who likes action?” The shorter purple male looked over at Hell’s future king. He was teasing Damien, and there was a victorious little smirk on his face when he noticed he bothered Damien. With great amounts of sass Liam placed his hand on his own hip. “I have to go to lunch. Thanks for pulling me out of my weird trance.” Liam completely got up and was ready to leave.   
Suddenly, Damien grabbed Liam by the hand and pulled him into a passionate kiss; he would have been more cautious if he was unaware of how Liam felt about him, but the sass was enough for the demon to know the vampire was into him as well. Thank Satan that Polly made Liam go to her party! When Damien felt Liam kiss back he sunk into the feeling. His heart was racing, and he wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist just above the waistband of where his suspenders would meet his red jeans. Damien was glad Liam didn’t get into costume that day. He looked much cuter in his bow tie and suspenders.

There was a rush that came when Liam kissed Damien, and it was something Liam hadn’t felt in hundreds of years. Being around Damien was something different; he felt like this when he danced with him. Liam looked up at the demon when their lips parted, and his arms were around the red boy. “Good kisser…”   
“What? You forgot?”   
“Different kinds of kisses.” Liam shrugged. The ones during the one night threesome they had were very heated, and they were somewhat lackluster. This was full of emotion, and perhaps love. There was some sort of mystery Liam wanted to explore, and part of him wanted to never leave Damien’s arms.  _ Ew cheesy _ . At the very least though, Liam was happy. “Did you maybe want to sit with me at lunch?”

Damien’s face seemed to light up, but it changed into a smug smirk within an instant. Damien tucked a few of his things under his arms, and held the vampire’s hand in his. “As long as I get to eat whatever you take a picture of? Abso-fucking-lutely. The pictures you take actually make food look really delicious.”

That’s when Liam’s sarcastic and brooding look completely washed away. “You follow my Instagram? You like my food pics?” Liam was shocked. He only had about six Instagram followers, and he never realized one of them was Damien. Liam smiled for a moment as Damien nodded. Perhaps losing that bet to Polly wasn’t so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first Monster Prom fic, so I hope it’s alright. I do truly adore this game, and writing fan fiction for it was really enjoyable! This is my first time writing these characters, so I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
